The present invention relates to a control device for closing a luggage compartment. More particularly, the invention relates to luggage compartments that are available for passengers in an aircraft. However, the invention may also be applied to other types of passenger transport vehicles (e.g. trains, buses, boats).
It is customary to place luggage in luggage compartments that are arranged overhead. This solution avoids using just the floor for stowing luggage by utilizing space that generally goes unused.
In certain configurations, particularly in aircraft, the luggage compartment comprises a mobile bin designed to receive luggage to be stowed. This bin may be moved between an open low position allowing access to the inside of the bin and a closed top position. The luggage is then placed in the bin when the latter is in a low position and then is pushed upward towards its closing position. When closing the bin, one has to push the bin and the entire load contained therein upward to bring it to a closed position.
Actuated luggage compartments may allow the luggage bins to be easily moved from the open position to the closed position and to brake this bin upon opening the luggage compartment. However, the control of such luggage bins may not be natural to the user since it is totally different from manual luggage compartments, whether assisted by a gas cylinder or not. In some cases, this may be cumbersome for the user. Thus, for example, if the user has forgotten to place a piece of luggage in the luggage compartment and notices this during the closing of the compartment, with a motorized compartment he may have to wait for the compartment to close and then reopen the compartment so that he can place the forgotten piece of luggage inside the compartment. With a manually controlled compartment, once the passenger notices that he has forgotten to place a piece of luggage inside the compartment, he releases the compartment which then opens immediately.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for an improved control device for a luggage compartment.